


Unconventional

by KaytheJay



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Childbirth, F/F, Pregnant Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 07:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30085815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytheJay/pseuds/KaytheJay
Summary: Aziraphale goes into labor but Crowley is nowhere in sight.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 17





	Unconventional

**Author's Note:**

> Yet again doing a little bit of this instead of getting around to doing my schoolwork. This whole week just feels off and I don't like it. It's making my schoolwork feel unimportant and like I can skip it which simply is not true. Not at all. But I did manage to get all of my psyc work done, so I suppose that is something.

Crowley was out for the day. She had a number of things she needed to take care of before the baby arrived, including a visit to Hell to get things sorted with her former bosses down there. They were still giving her quite a lot of trouble despite everything. 

Aziraphale had settled herself on the couch with a warm mug of cocoa and a book. It was a good way to pass the time while her wife was away on business. She ran her hand over her belly without really thinking about it. She’d gotten used to the little one that was growing there and had grown quite fond of the fact that she was carrying life. She was reaching a point, however, where she was simply anxious to meet her little one already. 

“Soon, my love,” she whispered to her unborn baby. “Soon.” She felt a contraction but didn’t think anything of it. She knew that Braxton Hicks contractions were a thing and had been experiencing them for quite some time now. Or rather it seemed like it was a long time. She put a mark in her book and breathed through the contraction to keep herself calm. No need to get herself all worked up about it for nothing. “I know, dearest. I know.” She smiled when a little foot ended up in her hand. “It won’t be long now.” 

To her surprise, fifteen minutes later, she had another contraction. And another fifteen after that. She decided to place the book back on the shelf and attempt to call Crowley. Perhaps this meant that she was actually going into labor. She held her phone up to her ear. Unsurprisingly, Crowley didn’t pick up. Probably caught up with her bosses. Aziraphale didn’t think anything of it. Besides, there was no proof that she was  _ actually  _ in labor just yet. Perhaps she was simply suffering more Braxton Hicks than she usually does. Preparation for the big day. 

That theory disappeared when her water broke only a few minutes after the next contraction. Aziraphale took a deep breath and snapped her fingers to make the water mess go away. She called Crowley again. And again, Crowley did not pick up. This time, Aziraphale decided that she needed to leave her a voicemail. 

“My dear, my water has broken, please get home as soon as you possibly can.” Aziraphale ran her hand over her belly and smiled. “You  _ must  _ wait for your Mama to get here. It would absolutely  _ kill  _ her if you were to arrive before she comes home.” The child within her kicked her again and she smiled. “Sooner than I thought. I wasn’t thinking today would be the day.” Aziraphale waddled into the bedroom to make sure everything was in place that needed to be set up.

Crowley had brought the bassinet into the room earlier that week to make sure that they weren’t caught by surprise when their little one arrived. Aziraphale also pulled out the homemade birth kit that they had prepared with the help of the internet. Crowley would be here soon to assist with the delivery of their child. Aziraphale simply had to hold out that hope. Another contraction hit. This one was much more intense than the last. Aziraphale looked up to the clock. Only ten minutes had passed since her last one. She took a deep breath and attempted Crowley’s phone again. Once again, she was forced to leave a voicemail. 

“Crowley, darling, things are starting to move along. The contractions are getting closer together and are getting more intense. Please hurry.” She took another deep breath to try and settle her nerves. Crowley would make it. She absolutely  _ had  _ to. The two of them had been waiting for this moment for so long it would be an awful shame if Crowley were to be forced to miss it. 

“No, I won’t even think it,” Aziraphale said. “Crowley is going to get here. She  _ will not  _ miss the birth of our child.” 

A few more hours passed. Aziraphale was getting more and more desperate to get through to Crowley. She still hadn’t heard anything back, but things were really starting to move forward. Her contractions were only a few minutes apart now, and she knew she would have to start pushing soon, regardless of if Crowley was there or not. She had gotten to a point where she was attempting to call Crowley every few minutes because she did not want the demon to miss out on the birth of their baby. 

Aziraphale braced herself on the bedpost through another contraction. “Ooooh, that one was rough,” she murmured. She began swaying as a way to try and relive some of the pain or at least give her something to do. Once it was fully past, she realized that she needed to start figuring out how she was going to do this on her own. Crowley really was going to miss the birth of their child. 

She straightened and headed to the bathroom, suddenly deciding that she wanted a water birth. Perhaps warm water would help ease some of the pain. She ran the water for herself before stripping down and getting into it. She closed her eyes and tried to let the water relax her. However, she knew she wouldn’t fully be able to relax if Crowley wasn’t there. She grabbed her phone again to try for Crowley again. Once again, she was sent to voicemail. 

“I’ve gotten in the tub, Crowley,” Aziraphale said, unable to hide the panic in her voice. “I think I’m going to have to start pushing soon. The contractions are getting harder and-” she was cut off by another contraction. She moaned through the pain and gripped the phone tightly. “Crowley do hurry, please.” She was desperate. She needed to get through to the demon, but it was clear that Crowley was stuck in Hell or her phone had died or  _ something _ . She was really trying to rationalize it to herself, but she still couldn’t stop her anxiety. 

“Please wait for your mama,” Aziraphale pleaded with her baby. She squeezed her eyes shut as another contraction rolled over her. “Please.” The end of that contraction was met with a completely new sensation. Lots of pressure and the intense desire to  _ push _ . Aziraphale grabbed her phone again and dialed Crowley’s number. Once again, she was left to voicemail. “Crowley I’m about to start pushing. Our baby is coming with or without you. I’d rather you be here for it, but-” another contraction hit, and Aziraphale grunted with the effort of the first push. She panted for a few moments before remembering she was working on another voicemail for Crowley. “Crowley, they’re coming. I’ve held off as long as I could, but I can’t stop it now. You  _ must  _ hurry.” 

She put the phone back on the stool she’d put beside the tub so she wouldn’t worry about dropping it. She no longer had enough in her to perform a miracle on it if she were to drop it. And without Crowley there, she needed to be able to call the demon as often as she could. 

Another contraction hit. Aziraphale felt tears stinging in her eyes as she bore down again, hoping desperately for a miracle. A miracle that would cause her demonic wife to appear in the room with her. She knew the baby was getting close. She let up and tried to catch her breath. She shifted in the water, needing some other position. She felt the ring of fire and knew that the baby was crowning. She reached for her phone again. Voicemail. “Crowley,” she sobbed. “Crowley, they’re crowning. They’re almost here and you’re not. You’re going to miss it.” Aziraphale clicked off the phone and put it aside. She could no longer worry about Crowley. She had a baby very nearly ready to come out of her, so she had to put all of her concentration on getting that baby  _ out.  _

It still took a few more pushes, but Aziraphale eventually was washed in relief. She knew that the baby had been born. She quickly reached forward and pulled them out of the water and held them to her chest protectively before beginning to cry even harder. 

***

Crowley hadn’t known what she had been expecting when she came back from Hell, but it certainly wasn’t over one hundred missed calls and voicemails from the angel. After listening to the first one, Crowley walked as quickly as her feet would carry her. She continued listening to the voicemails as she started the Bentley and headed off towards the house. 

“Shit shit shit shit shit,” Crowley said in a panic.  _ Of course  _ it had to be today. Why would the baby decide to come on a day that Crowley  _ wasn’t  _ stuck in Hell. Each of the voicemails became more and more desperate. 

Crowley didn’t even bother to turn the Bentley off when she got home, immediately running into the house. She heard a baby cry and her heart sunk. She had missed it. She followed her ears to the bathroom. She walked in without knocking. 

The baby was sitting on Aziraphale’s chest, crying and flailing. Aziraphale was doing her best to soothe them, but nothing was working. Tears burned at Crowley’s eyes. She had actually managed to miss the entire birth of her child. 

“Shhh shhh, Mama will be here soon,” Aziraphale mumbled sleepily, though she was starting to feel like it wasn’t true. 

“Mama’s here,” Crowley said, kneeling beside the tub. She took a deep breath to settle herself. “Mama’s right here.” She placed her hand on the baby’s back. Aziraphale looked over to Crowley. 

“I’m  _ so  _ sorry,” Aziraphale said. “I tried to hold back, but I don’t know what would have happened if I’d tried to suppress pushing. I didn’t want to hurt him.” Crowley kissed the angel’s temple. 

“It’s my own fault for thinking it would be safe to go to Hell for Satan knows how long knowing that you were due to give birth at any moment,” Crowley said. “Besides, I wouldn’t have  _ wanted  _ you to hold back. Once you were in labor, I would want you to get through as quickly as you could, and it seems that you did.” Crowley ran her thumb over the baby’s hand. The baby let out another powerful cry. “Oh, I know. I’m so sorry I wasn’t here to meet you when you made your arrival,” Crowley murmured. She kissed his head.

“Can you take him, Crowley?” Aziraphale asked. Crowley nodded and gently eased the baby off of Aziraphale’s chest. “Help me?” Aziraphale murmured. 

“What do you need me to do?” Crowley asked as their son curled into her chest. 

“Get the water and help me up.” Crowley nodded and unplugged the bath before miracling a bathrobe into existence and wrapping one arm around the angel. Even with just that one arm, she was easily able to help lift the angel. Aziraphale graciously put all of her weight on Crowley for a moment. Crowley helped Aziraphale to get into the robe before encouraging her to put her weight on Crowley again. The three of them slowly headed to the bedroom. Crowley helped get Aziraphale settled into the bed and rushed around like a hummingbird to get anything the angel might want or need. Soon she, too, settled into the bed beside the angel. 

She kissed the sleeping baby in her arms. She knew she would never get over herself for missing his birth, but she was glad to have him now. At least there was nothing else she could really miss. Now that he was here, she was going to make sure to stay by his side at all times. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hits and kudos mean the world to me. Comments fuel me into next week.   
> Find me on Tumblr @just-an-angel-and-his-demon


End file.
